Manto Ray
=Character History= The Manto-Ray! Guardian of the Deep! King Minos was an evil and vile ruler of a coastal kingdom in ancient Europe. He plundered many villages along his boarders and Murdered many people with his armies of Conquest. Minos was determined to undermine the Greeks at any cost, and had heard of a small temple island just off the coastal shores of Europe, south of what is now Spain. Minos set off with an army of ships, and led them to the island of Neptune, there they plundered and stole all the great jewels and gold that had been placed at the foot of the statue of Poseidon. Just before King Minos himself thrust his sword into the elder Priest, Volotineous cursed King Minos and called forth to the great god Poseidon to enact Vengeance for their deaths and the desecration of the temple. Minos scoffed at this warning and killed Volotineous. Leaving the island and the temple burning in ruin, Minos felt a cold wind arise and swept through the masts of his ships breaking them apart. And then the ccean opened up and swirled into a vortex, from which arose the Kracken!! This giant squid attacked and destroyed the other ships of Minos' Armada and set its eye on the flagship, when suddenly a flash of water spouted from the sea, and then arose the great god himself Poseidon! His stood at least 50 feet in the air in front of the ship, and grabbing the Bow with his large, pale blue hands, he shouted to Minos and his men! "You have destroyed my temple!! How dare you simple men defy my laws, and defile my house, on my waters in my Ocean!!" King Minos feared for his life and dropped to his knees Humbled by the Great God, and with him his men fell as well... Poseidon being a great god was not without compassion, and gave Minos the choice to either die with all his men on his ship for his crimes and have his heirs forever banished from the oceans, or give himself up willingly to the god Poseidon in his service, and his men shall live as well as Minos heir may rule without fear of the God's wrath. Minos in fear and haste agreed to join the Great God and with that Poseidon fell beneath the ocean, as Minos was horribly transformed into the Manto Ray!! His charge was to guard the ocean depths in penance for his evil ways for all eternity. Had Minos known his fate, he surely would have chosen death, for every day he must live with the guilt of the deaths on his hands, and must pay back these sins with kind acts, for all eternity. Manto-Ray would have been able to carry out his charge, shortly after his transformation, the villainous Arnihm Zala, and the Water Lord, fought with Poseidon, and by taking control of the Krakken, and using the Sceptor of Neptune, he banished Poseidon to a realm, unable to return without the use of the Sceptor of Neptune.. The Manto-Ray arrived just in time to steal Poseidon's Trident and escaped. The Water Lord has since made his highest priority in stealing the Trident of Poseidon, for that is all he needs to complete his plans of world conquest from the ocean depths.. Manto-Ray must obtain the Sceptor of Neptune, in order to free Poseidon, the only hope of being able to return to that of a Mortal and Human. The Manto-Ray was discovered By the Beetle Blazer, during a Bout with Abyssod, and the Water Lord during that fateful fight, Manta-Ray and Beetle Blazer become vast friends, and allied many times there after against evil. The Manto Ray's Trident Staff gives him untold powers of water outside the ocean, yet if he is ever separated from his staff for too long, he weakens considerably and must return to the oceans until he can reclaim his weapon. The staff comes to him magically if called. "To Me, My Trident!!" The Manto-ray lives in the ruins fo the Ancient City of Atlantis, and at times, he is even surprised by the ancient relics, Technologies, and horrors that are sometimes accidentally unleashed.. =Powers= =Design Notes= Manto Ray was created by Gabriel Dill, Co-founder CCS, for use with the Guardian Legion, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. Manto Ray is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes